Yellow Lily
by Mizumori Fumaira
Summary: Sabaku Temari, gadis kelas 2 SMA Konoha Gakuen. Meski kemampuan otaknya biasa saja, tapi punya bakat olahraga yang hebat juga intuisi yang tajam. Nara Shikamaru, detektif swasta 23 tahun. Meski kelihatan pemalas dan cenderung tidak inisiatif, tapi mempunyai kemampuan analisa yang tajam dengan IQ 200. Bagaimana kalau kedua orang ini bertemu, dalam suatu kasus misalnya?
1. Chapter 1 : The Meeting (000000001)

Derap langkah yang timbul dari hentakan sepasang kaki dengan lantai kayu seolah berusaha untuk memecah kesunyian di dalam sebuah ruangan, tepatnya di _dojo_(1) kendo SMA Konoha Gakuen. Tak lama berselang, suara langkah kaki tersebut tak lagi terdengar, digantikan dengan suara benturan yang berasal dari tumbukan antara pedang kayu dengan _men_(2) salah satu dari dua orang _kendoka_(3) yang tengah bertempur.

"Ippon(4), Sabaku-san!"

Kesunyian ruangan kembali digantikan, kali ini dengan suara tepuk tangan dan siulan. Salah satu _kendoka_ yang baru saja memperoleh kemenangan melepaskan _men_nya. Tampak seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang dengan sepasang mata berwarna _teal_ menghela napas.

"Temari-senpai makin hebat saja!" puji seorang gadis berambut merah muda sambil memberikan Temari botol minumnya, tak lupa dengan sebuah handuk untuk menyapu peluhnya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan," ujar Temari setelah menenggak air dari botolnya. "Kau juga jangan mau kalah dariku, harus rajin latihan," sambungnya sambil mengacak rambut merah muda milik _kouhai_(5)nya. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil.

* * *

"Laporan tentang kasus itu sudah selesai, Shikamaru?"

Seorang pria berambut hitam tertangkap basah oleh atasannya ketika ia sedang menguap lebar. Ia lalu menatap malas pada atasannya itu.

"Bukankah Anda bilang paling lambat laporannya diserahkan besok? Berarti setidaknya aku masih punya waktu sekitar... ah, tujuh belas jam lagi, mungkin?" balas pria berambut hitam berkuncir tinggi—Shikamaru, datar tanpa lupa menguap di akhir kalimat.

"Ck... kau ini benar-benar tidak ada keinginan untuk menyerahkannya lebih awal, ya?" ujar atasannya yang juga memiliki rambut hitam namun wajahnya dihiasi jenggot—Asuma, pasrah. "Setidaknya ceritakan padaku tentang kasus aneh itu..." sambung Asuma sambil menarik kursi untuk duduk di depan bawahannya.

"Hah, _mendokusei_," pria itu menghela napas. "Begini, saat mayat ditemukan sudah nampak lebam mayat. Darah yang masih mengalir digunakan untuk menyembunyikan waktu perkiraan mayat sebenarnya, cukup dengan aspirin maka darah yang mengental akan menjadi cair kembali. Setelah mengetahui hal tersebut..."

PIP PIP PIP

Sebuah bunyi dari komputer yang berada di sebelah kanan Shikamaru menginterupsi ucapan pria berkepala mirip nanas itu. Segera Shikamaru mengecek komputernya. Sepersekian detik kemudian, Asuma dapat melihat bawahannya menyeringai senang dan aura malasnya lenyap begitu saja.

"Sesuatu yang bagus, eh, Shikamaru?" tanya Asuma penasaran.

""Cacing"ku baru saja menembus dinding terakhir dari sistem keamanan dari _database store _milik Kementrian Pendidikan Konoha... Nah, sekarang kita lihat apa yang bisa kita temukan..."

Seringai milik Shikamaru makin lebar seiring ia mengetik dan mengklik. Asuma hanya bisa bersyukur kalau pria itu ada di sisi yang sama dengannya. Punya musuh seperti Shikamaru adalah hal yang akan sangat merepotkan...

* * *

Sabaku Temari, siswi kelas 2 SMA Konoha Gakuen. Tidak hanya terkenal karena sifatnya yang keras kepala, tukang ikut campur, dan emosian, tapi juga terkenal akan kehebatannya dalam ilmu bela diri dan olahraga. Menurut kabar yang beredar ia pernah melawan satu geng berandalan di sekitar Konoha Gakuen tanpa terluka sedikitpun, membuat geng berandalan tersebut enggan _mangkal_ di sekitar Konoha Gakuen setelah perkelahian tersebut sehingga para murid tidak harus khawatir lagi apabila pulang terlalu sore. Tidak hanya dalam bela diri, ia juga pandai dalam negosiasi dan mencari informasi—dengan bumbu ancaman tentunya, berbohong dan berakting.

Nara Shikamaru, pria lulusan Jurusan Kriminologi Universitas Konoha dengan IQ 200. Di usianya yang masih 22 tahun ia sudah menjadi inspektur di Kepolisian Konoha. Namun, mengetahui bahwa dunia kepolisian tidak lebih bersih dari dunia kejahatan, ia memutuskan untuk menjadi salah satu detektif swasta di biro milik dosennya dulu, Sarutobi Asuma. Selain kemampuan analisisnya yang cepat dan tepat, ia juga memiliki pengetahuan yang luas tentang obat-obatan, dunia medis—khusunya dalam bidang tanatologi(6), dan merupakan peretas yang hebat sejak dia duduk di bangku SMA. Namun mempunyai kelemahan yang amat besar, yaitu sifatnya yang pemalas dan kurang inisiatif terhadap segala hal yang tidak diminatinya.

Lalu bagaimana jadinya kalau kedua orang tersebut dipertemukan, dalam suatu kasus, misalnya?

* * *

**Yellow Lily**

**A Naruto fanfiction**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Yellow Lily (Plot)©Mizumori Fumaira**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Mystery, Crime, Romance (as Subgenre)**

**Warning(s) : AU, a little OOCness, OCs, slow romance development, typos**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting (00000001)**

Temari berusaha berjalan lurus dengan berbagai macam belanjaan di tangannya. Bukannya dia tidak kuat, mengingat dia bisa mengangkat beban yang beratnya dua kali lipat dari berat tubuhnya hanya dengan satu tangan, melainkan jumlah belanjaan yang terlalu banyak membuat gadis berkuncir empat itu sulit melihat kedepan karena pandangannya terhalang oleh kantung belanjaan.

"Huuh... seharusnya tadi kuajak Sakura saja. Lagipula si sialan itu berbohong, apanya yang dekat dari vila? Toko terdekat aja jaraknya sampai 1,5 kilo dari vila. Cewek sialaaan!" rutuk Temari keras-keras pada teman seangkatannya, Karin, yang juga pemilik dari vila yang tengah ia tempati untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

Klub Kendo SMA Konoha Gakuen tengah mengadakan liburan di vila milik manajer klub kendo, Karin, dalam rangka mengisi liburan musim panas. Harusnya Temari bersenang-senang, namun ternyata karena Sasori, orang yang sedang ditaksir Karin, lebih tertarik pada Temari, jadilah ia disuruh ini itu secara semena-mena oleh Karin, sebagai pembalasan dari Karin. Meskipun Temari orangnya kasar, toh ia tahu sopan santun, merasa kalau ia setidaknya harus sedikit berguna selama ia menginap di vila Karin.

Namun kalau sudah begini, bukankah sudah keterlaluan? Temari memastikan bahwa gadis itu akan menerima balasannya sesudah liburan musim panas.

Temari terus berjalan sambil memikirkan rencana jahat macam apa yang pantas diberikan pada gadis berambut merah itu. Namun pikirannya terhenti seketika ketika ia merasakan tetesan air mendarat di hidungnya. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik saja, tetesan air yang lain ikut menyerang dirinya dan kantong belanjaannya.

"Aaah , pake hujan segala lagi! Sial banget aku nggak bawa payung!"

Temari berlari menembus hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras. Ditambah dengan tetesan air hujan yang menghalangi pandangannya, ia semakin kesulitan dalam menentukan arah.

'_Yang penting cari tempat berteduh dulu!' _pikir Temari dalam hati.

Setelah beberapa menit berlari menembus hujan, Temari melihat sebuah bangunan—seperti mansion dua lantai, yang berdiri beberapa puluh meter darinya. Tak membuang waktu, Temari segera meningkatkan kecepatannya dan akhirnya ia sampai di depan pintu mansion yang tak berpagar itu.

Terlihat sebagai sebuah bangunan tanpa pemilik—dari cat yang kusam sampai kayu-kayu yang terlihat nyaris lapuk, juga halaman yang tidak terawat dengan rumput liar yang menggelitik betisnya.

Segera Temari berteduh di beranda mansion tua itu. Ia pikir dengan berdiri disana setidaknya butiran air hujan yang kian lama kian menderas tidak akan mengenainya. Tapi ternyata air hujan itu tetap menampar tangannya yang mendekap kantong belanjaan yang juga kehujanan.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku masuk saja, ya?" gumamnya. Berpikir kalau hal tersebut tak sepenuhnya buruk, ia menurunkan beberapa kantong ke lantai agar setidaknya satu tangan miliknya bisa bebas untuk bergerak dan membuka pintu.

Ia lalu meraih gagang pintu dan mencoba membukanya. Setlah berkali-kali menaik-turunkan gagang pintu yang berat karena sudah karatan dengan tenaga ekstra, akhirnya terdengar bunyi 'klek' dari pintu. Suara decitan yang memekakan telinga terdengar saat ia mendorong pintu.

"Permisi..." ujarnya pelan.

Gadis itu sedikit terkejut karena tanpa diduga ada sesosok pria yang tengah duduk tepat menghadapnya. Saking kagetnya, tanpa sadar Temari tersentak mundur. Sosok itu membuka suara.

"Jangan ditu..."

BLAM!

"...tup"

Terlambat. Tumbukan antara daun pintu dengan punggung Temari alhasil membuat pintu tertutup. Sosok pria yang tadi langsung menampakkan wajah kesal.

"Hah, _mendokusei_. Terkurung lagi, deh..."

Temari hanya menatap bingung ke arah pria berambut hitam dengan kunciran yang membuat kepalanya mirip buah nanas. Kemudian ia dikejutkan lagi dengan kedatangan pria lain dengan tubuh gempal dan wajahnya _brewok_an.

"Tadi kudengar pintunya terbuka, Nara-san?" pria bertubuh gempal itu tidak sadar akan kehadiran Temari dan langsung bertanya kepada si pria berkepala nanas.

"Ya, ada tamu tak diundang lain yang masuk," ujar pria berkepala nanas sambil mengarahkan jempolnya ke arah Temari dengancuek, membuat pria bertubuh gempal itu menyadari keberadaannya. "Dan dia menutupnya kembali. _Mendokusei_."

"Me... memangnya kenapa kalau misalnya tertutup? Di luar 'kan sedang badai, jadi harus ditutup, 'kan?" akhirnya Temari berani protes.

"Masaahnya nona, pintu itu sedang ngadat dan hanya bisa dibuka dari luar," jelas pria bertubuh gempal itu dengan formal, namun tak dapat dipungkiri ada sedikit kecemasan terselip dalam nada bicaranya.

Bagi Temari yang punya tenaga melebihi manusia rata-rata, hal tersebut justru menjadi tantangan. Ditambah lagi pemuda berkepala nanas itu dari tadi terus menyalahkannya karena tanpa sengaja menutup pintu itu, makin membuatnya merasa tertantang untuk membuka pintu itu.

"Biar kucoba!"

Temari kali ini menurunkan semua kantong belanjaannya, lalu meraih gagang pintu. Setelah menaik-turunkan gagang pintu seperti tadi dan terdengar bunyi 'klik', ia menarik pintu itu.

"Oi, jangan dipaksa!" bentak pria berkepala nanas. Namun jangan sebut gadis itu Temari kalau ia menurut. Buktinya, gadis itu terus menarik pintu sambil sesekali menaik-turunkan gagangnya dengan tenaga yang ia miliki. Padahal belum semua tenaga yang ia miliki digunakan tiba-tiba saja...

TEK

Temari terlempar ke belakang karena gagang pintu yang ia tarik terlepas dari pintu tersebut, menimbulkan gaya reaksi yang menarik Temari ke belakang. Refleks kaki kanannya segera menahan tubuhnya agar ia tak terpelanting lebih jauh lagi atau menumbuk tanah.

"A...ah..." pria bertubuh gempal itu bergumam, nadanya terdengar frustasi.

"Sekarang kita benar-benar tidak bisa keluar dari sini. Dasar gadis keras kepala. Setidaknya kalau gagang pintu tersebut masih terpasang, kita bisa keluar dari sini nanti malam," pria berkepala nanas menatap Temari dengan wajah kesal campur malas.

"Ma... Maaf deh..." sesal Temari.

Pria berkepala nanas itu hanya memutar matanya bosan. Sementara Temari hanya berdiri, menunduk karena merasa bersalah. Tubuhnya yang basah kuyup mulai gemetaran karena kedinginan. Refleks, ia segera mendekap tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sampai ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat tersampir di bahunya. Jas hitam yang tadinya dipakai pria berkepala nanas berpindah ke bahunya. Temari hanya menatap pria itu bingung.

"Isshii-san, bisa tanyakan kalau-kalau Marin-san punya baju ganti untuk gadis ini?" tanya Shikamaru ke arah pria bertubuh gempal itu sambil menunjuk Temari dengan jempolnya.

"A...ah, baik..." pria bernama Ishii itu segera berlari ke bagian barat mansion itu.

"Dan kau, ikut aku."

Temari mengekor pria berkepala nanas itu dalam diam, sambil melirik belanjaannya yang sudah kebasahan.

"Tenanglah, tidak akan ada yang mencuri belanjaanmu," ujar pria berkepala nanas itu.

Temari dibawa ke sebelah timur mansion. Ia berjalan sambil sesekali melihat lukisan dan patung-patung yang dipajang di sepanjang koridor. Tidak seperti bagian halaman depan mansion yang terlihat tidak terawat, bagian dalamnya justru terlihat rapi dan bersih. Ia lalu masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang tampak seperti perpustakaan yang cukup luas.

"Kau duduklah di sana, akan kubuatkan sesuatu."

"Ah... terima kasih..."

"Aku hanya berpikir bahwa akan merepotkan kalau kau sampai sakit, nona."

Keheningan menyergap. Hanya dentingan cangkir dan sendok yang masih berusaha memecah kesunyian. Sambil menunggu, Temari melihat sekeliling. Di depan sofa tempat ia duduk ada sebuah meja kayu dengan ukiran indah, dikelilingi oleh tiga sofa: sofa panjang tempat ia duduk, dan dua sofa kecil yang berada di sisi kiri dan kanan meja. Sekitar satu setengah meter dari meja tersebut, ada sebuah perapian. Dinding di sekitar perapian dihiasi dengan lukisan di atas perapian, sementara di kiri-kanannya terdapat senjata-senjata yang dipajang, seperti pedang, tombak, dan lain-lain yang diatur dengan apik.

Temari lalu melihat ke belakang. Di pojok ruangan ia bisa melihat pria berkepala nanas sedang membuat minuman dari peralatan yang ada di sana—sebuah dispenser, cangkir, dan lemari yang kemungkinan berisi teh atau kopi dan gula. Sementara, sisi-sisi ruangan dipenuhi dengan masing-masing dua buah rak buku yang menjulang tinggi. Di tengah ruangan terdapat meja kayu berukiran yang berukuran besar dikelilingi dengan kursi-kursi kayu yang sepertinya satu set dengan mejanya. Sementara itu, langit-langitnya berbentuk kubah, dihiasi dengan gantungan berbentuk tata surya yang saat itu memberikan cahaya remang-remang di ruangan tersebut. Dari jendela kecil yang berada di setiap sisi ruangan, tepat diatas rak buku, Temari bisa melihat kalau hujan masih turun dengan derasnya.

Tak sampai lima menit, pria itu kembali datang dengan dua cangkir minuman. Temari meraih secangkir minuman hangat dari tangan pria berkepala nanas itu. Setelah memberikan cangkir kepada Temari, pria itu kemudian duduk di sofa sebelah kiri meja.

"Teh...?" gumam Temari refleks. Pria berkepala nanas itu melihat ke arah Temari setelah menyeruput sedikit tehnya.

"Apa aku harus membuat minuman lain?" tanya pria itu dengan nada malas.

"Ah... bukan, hanya saja... Anda 'kan laki-laki, biasanya laki-laki lebih suka menyuguhkan kopi daripada teh," balas Temari sopan. Temari tahu kapan ia harus bersikap sopan, apalagi dia sudah disuguhi teh yang merupakan minuman favoritnya.

"Kafein tidak cocok untukku," ujarnya dengan nada sinis. "Memangnya teh hanya identik dengan perempuan?"

Merasa kalau Temari menjawab pertanyaan terakhir akan membuatnya berdebat dengan pria berkepala nanas yang cukup menyebalkan, Temari memilih untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Namaku Sabaku Temari. Boleh kutahu nama Anda?"

"Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru..." jawab pria itu cepat. Mata Temari membulat.

"Nara... Shikamaru?"

* * *

**Glossary**

(1) _Dojo_ : tempat latihan bela diri

(2) _Men_ : pelindung kepala;salah satu atribut olahraga kendo

(3) _Kendoka_ : atlet/pemain kendo

(4) _Ippon_ : menang satu angka

(5) _Kouhai_ : junior

(6) Tanatologi : ilmu yang mempelajari tentang mayat (sebab dibunuh, perkiraan waktu kematian, dll). Sangat berguna dalam penyelidikan forensik

* * *

_(A/N) Salam kenal! Ini fic ShikaTema pertama saya. Iya, saya tahu saya masih punya hutang fic, tapi jari-jari saya rasanya gatel kalau enggak negluarin fanfic ini_

_Makasih udah baca ^ ^. Review, ya? Saya menerima segala jenis review, termasuk yang pedes-pedes *ngambil obat maag*_


	2. Chapter 1 : The Meeting (000000010)

_Previous chapter_

_ Karena badai yang tiba-tiba datang, sabaku Temari harus berteduh dan kemudian terperangkap di sebuah mansion tua! Ternyata dia tidak sendirian, ada pria berkepala nanas dan mungkin beberapa orang yang juga terjebak akibat ulahnya merusak kenop pintu sementara tak ada satupun jendela mansion yang bisa dibuka!_

* * *

_Pria berkepala nanas itu hanya memutar matanya bosan. Sementara Temari hanya berdiri, menunduk karena merasa bersalah. Tubuhnya yang basah kuyup mulai gemetaran karena kedinginan. Refleks, ia segera mendekap tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya._

_Sampai ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat tersampir di bahunya. Jas hitam yang tadinya dipakai pria berkepala nanas berpindah ke bahunya. Temari hanya menatap pria itu bingung._

"_Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru..." jawab pria itu cepat. Mata Temari membulat._

"_Nara... Shikamaru?"_

* * *

**Yellow Lily**

**A Naruto fanfiction**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Yellow Lily (Plot)©Mizumori Fumaira**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Mystery, Crime, Romance (as Subgenre)**

**Warning(s) : AU, a little OOCness, OCs, slow romance development, typos**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting (00000010)**

Temari diantar ke salah satu kamar yang berada di sisi barat mansion untuk mengambil baju kering untuknya. Ishii mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut dengan sopan,

"Marin-san, bisa kaubuka pintunya?"

"Ah, tunggu sebentar."

Tak lama berselang, seorang wanita berumur beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Shikamaru keluar. Wanita itu mempunyai rambut bob pendek sebahu berwarna coklat dengan mata bak obsidian yang terkesan ramah. Temari maju selangkah, memberi senyum, "Aku tidak sengaja terperangkap disini saat mau berteduh. Namaku Sabaku Temari."

"Ah ya, ya! Ayo, ikut aku, Temari-chan, kalau tidak cepat-cepat kau bisa masuk angin. Ishii-san, terima kasih telah mengantarnya."

Marin kemudian mengajak Temari ke kamar yang berada tepat di sebelah perpustakaan tadi. Kamar itu diwarnai dengan _wallpaper_ berwarna jingga pucat dengan motif daun dan lantainya dilapisi karpet yang sewarna dengan pasir. Di dalam kamar tersebut terdapat sebuah lemari besar dengan kaca yang terbuat dari kayu, sebuah ranjang berukuran _queen size_ dengan seprai berwarna putih dengan _bed cover _putih motif daun kecoklatan yang juga dilengkapi dengan kelambu, sebuah meja dan kursi dari kayu yang menghadap jendela yang kini tertutupi tirai berwarna jingga. Juga terdapat sebuah pintu yang entah terhubung kemana.

"_Ano_, Marin-san, apa kamar ini ditempati perempuan?" tanya Temari saat Marin tengah mencari baju kering dan handuk untuknya.

"Pada saat liburan, vila ini selalu ramai oleh keluarga besarku. Kamar ini biasanya ditempati oleh keponakanku," jelas Marin.

Temari lalu mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia kemudain menemukan foto seorang gadis yang punya mata sewarna dengan Marin terpajang di meja tulis.

"Gadis yang manis…" komentar Temari.

"Ya, dan sangat baik sekali. Sayangnya ia harus kehilangan orang tuanya beberapa bulan lalu, padahal dia sudah cukup tertekan karena harus mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian masuk universitas," ujar wanita itu dengan nada sedih. "Oleh karena itu, kuputuskan untuk mengasuhnya, toh, dia memang lebih dekat denganku daripada dengan yang lain. Aku sendiri malah rasanya seperti punya adik sendiri, " ia tersenyum.

"Oh, aku turut berduka cita. Semoga persiapan ujian masuknya lancar," respon Temari.

Marin lalu memberikan satu stel baju dan sebuah handuk kering kepada Temari, "Nah Temari-chan untuk sementara kau akan tidur di sini. Sebaiknya cepat kauganti bajumu dan keringkan baju basahmu, kebetulan ada alat pengering baju dan mesin cuci di kamar mandi itu," Marin menunjuk pintu—ternyata pintu itu mengarah ke kamar mandi, "Dan kalau kamu perlu mandi, kamu bisa mencari peralatan mandi yang masih belum terpakai di salah satu laci di dalam sana."

"Oh, terima kasih, Marin-san. Maaf merepotkan," Temari tersenyum sopan.

"Tidak masalah Temari-chan. Kalau sudah selesai segera ke ruang makan. Semoga badainya membaik dan pengurus mansion bisa menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita," balas Marin.

"Baik."

Segera setelah Marin keluar, Temari memutuskan untuk berendam sebentar untuk melepas lelah.

* * *

Temari kini dibalut dengan _sweater_ berlengan pendek dengan warna krem dipadukan dengan rok selutut berwarna putih. Sementara jaket, kaos, dan celana training yang menjadi korban badai tadi tengah dikeringkan setelah dicuci bersama dengan jas milik Shikamaru yang juga basah. Ia lalu beranjak ke ruang makan.

Temari disambut dengan suara gaduh di ruang makan. Ruang makan berada di tengah persimpangan koridor yang memisahkan sisi barat dan sisi timur mansion. Ruang makan tersebut—seperti ruangan lainnya, terkesan mewah. Penerangannya didapat dari lampu kristal cantik yang digantung ke langit-langit. Meja makannya besar dan mampu menampung 20 orang. Di meja makan tersebut terdapat tempat lilin dan vas-vas berisi bunga… palsu. Di ujung dapur itu terdapat pintu dari besi yang Temari perkirakan akan mengarahkannya ke dapur.

"Ada apa?" tanya Temari ke salah seorang di antara kerumunan itu, Ishii.

"Ah, Temari-san… begini pengurus mansion tidak bisa datang ke sini karena seperti yang anda lihat, badainya memburuk. Sayangnya lagi, bahan makanan di sini juga habis," jawab Ishii.

Temari hendak membalas ketika seorang pria menyela, "Hei, Ishii-san, siapa dia?"

Selain pria berambut indigo itu, dua pasang mata lain memerhatikan dirinya. Yang satu adalah wanita dengan rambut hijau gelap dengan mata beriris sewarna madu, berdiri dekat Shikamaru. Yang satu lagi adalah pria bertubuh kurus dengan rambut hitam sebahu dengan wajah malas.

"Sabaku Temari _desu_. Aku terjebak saat mau berteduh di sini. Kalau kalian tidak keberatan, aku mungkin bisa memeasak sesuatu untuk makan malam dengan bahan dari belanjaan yang sudah kubeli tadi siang," tawar Temari. Kalau kondisinya sudah begini, belanjaan yang ia bawa adalah harapan terakhir agar mereka bisa makan.

"Yah, lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali," respon pria berambut hitam sebahu.

"Wah, syukurlah! Marin-san dan Sayo-san memang payah soal memasak…" ujar pria berambut indigo dengan wajah dan nada mengejek kepada dua wanita lain.

"Maaf deh, kalau aku nggak bisa masak, Kaito!" balas Sayo, wanita dengan rambut hijau gelap itu, dengan sarkas.

Temari bergegeas mengambil belanjaannya yang ternyata sudah ada di meja makan, lalu menuju ke dapur. Saat gadis itu tengah mencuci sayuran, pria bernama Kaito tadi ikut masuk ke dapur.

"Well, nona, bagaiman kalau kubantu?" tawarnya. Temari agak meringis saat mendengar ada nada genit yang terselip di suaranya.

"Wah, tidak usah repot-repot. Biar aku saja," balas Temari enggan, cengiran basa-basi tertempel di wajahnya.

Alih-alih pergi, pria itu malah mencuci tangannya di wastafel lain, mengambel talenan dan pisau, lalu memotong wortel yang sudah dicuci dan dikupas oleh Temari.

"Terima kasih," ujar Temari akhirnya, pasrah.

"Sama-sama. Kuliah dimana?" Tanya Kaito, memulai percakapan.

"Aku masih SMA," balas temari sambil tertawa kecil. Ia sudah sering disangka anak kuliahan, mungkin karena postur tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dari gadis-gadis sebayanya.

"Oh, maaf…. Kukira kau sudah…. setidaknya tingkat dua!" balas pria itu, ikut tertawa, " Perempuan memang seringkali terlihat lebih dewasa dari usianya, ya?"

"Begitulah… Kaito-san sendiri?"

"Aku sudah bekerja, baru lulus tahun lalu."

"Wah kerja apa?"

Sambil mengupas kentang dengan _peeler_, Kaito menjawab, " Bisnis kecil-kecilan, buka usaha bimbingan belajar gitu…"

"Wah, hebat…" puji Temri tulus, sementara tangannya sibuk mengaduk kaldu yang ia buat.

"Tidak begitu hebat, kok. Aku sendiri khawatir kalau usaha ini akan berhasil atau tidak."

"Tidak baik pesimis begitu, lho, Kaito-san," balas Temari sambil tersenyum. "Kalau boleh tahu, sebenarnya di mansion ini ada acara apa sih?"

"Yah, reuni kecil. Aku, Ishii-san, Sayo-san, Marin-san, dan Kenichi-san dulunya seklub, klub penggemar film. Akhir-akhir ini kami jarang bertemu, kemudaian Ishii-san mengusulkan untuk reuni dan Marin-san dengan senang hati meminjamkan mansionnya."

"Oh begitu… berarti yang lain pun sudah bekerja, ya?"

"Tentu. Marin-san adalah pengusaha. Kenichi-san, meski pemalas begitu, adalah salah satu guru terbaik di sebuah SMA, sementara Ishii-san kerja di kementrian, dan Sayo-san adalah salah satu dosen muda di Universitas Konoha."

"Hmm… eh, tapi bagaimana dengan Nara-san?"

"Ah dia…" Kaito tampak terkejut, "Sejujurnya, dia sama sepertimu, tanpa sengaja terperangkap di sini. Tapi sepertinya Sayo-san mengenalnya, dengan sangat baik malah."

* * *

Di keheningan malam, di sebuah ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh petir yang berkilat-kilat, empat pasng mata masih terjaga. Walau tak terlihat jelas, empat orang itu terdidi dari tiga orang lelaki dan seorang wanita.

"Kita kedatangan pengganggu lagi," sebuah suara lelaki yang bernada jernih akhirnya memecah kesunyian setelah percakapan inti mereka berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Apa kita harus menunda lelang ini?" muncul respon dengan suara lembut khas wanita.

"Kurasa tidak perlu. Mereka toh tidak akan mengganggu," kali ini respon dari pria lain yang memiliki suara berat. Ia lalu berdeham dan melanjutkan, "Menyambung pembicaraan kita beberapa menit yang lalu, perlu kalian ketahui bahwa saat ini, dia…" pria bersuara berat itu menunjuk pria ketiga yang ada disana, "…adalah penawar tertinggi dengan tawar 20 juta ryo."

Suasana kembali hening, namun kali ini atmosfer diantara kedua orang lain mendadak sarat akan kegelisahan, ditimbulkan tak lain oleh sang wanita dan sang laki-laki bernada jernih.

"Jangan khawatir, aku masih menunggu hingga lusa," ucap pria dengan suara berat itu, menyeringai sinis.

"Tak… apakah kau tak bisa menjual lebih dari satu _barang_?" tanya pria bersuara jernih, nadanya terdengar cemas.

"Terlalu beresiko. Lagipula, _barang_ ini tidak bisa dilipatgandakan. Mendapatkannya pun cukup susah, lho…" balas pria bersuara berat itu, "Tentu kalianpun harus memberi harga yang pantas. Dan, ah ya, siapapun yang nanti mendapatkannya, tolong jangan disebarkan dalam bentuk aslinya, kalau sampai kalian membuat masalah dengan _barang_ itu… aku tak segan-segan akan melenyapkan kalian."

Hening kemabali menyergap. Sang laki-laki bersuara berat, yang tampaknya adalah pemimpin dari "diskusi" itu akhirnya beranjak dari kursinya, berjalan ke arah pintu. Tepat saat ia membuka pintu, pria itu mengumpat tertahan.

"Wah, wah…coba lihat apa yang kutemukan!"

Sesosok manusia lain muncul dari balik pintu sambil menenteng sebuah benda kecil berbentuk kotak. Alat perekam suara.

Ia lalu berjalan ke arah tiga orang lain yang masih duduk yang juga terpaku akan kehadirannya. Tepat di depan jendela yang menyuguhkan pemandangan badai dan petir yang makin mengila, ia tersenyum.

"Tenang saja… aku justru mau menawarkan bantuan untuk kalian. Apa kalian tahu bahwa orang bernama Nara Shikamaru datang bukan karena kebetulan?"

"Maksudmu?" ujar pria bersuara berat yang memilih untuk menutup pintu dan duduk kembali di salah satu kursi.

"Nara Shikamaru. Mantan inspektur polisi di Kepolisian Konoha, sekarang menjadi detektif swasta. Datang kemari untuk menggagalkan acara lelang kalian. Masa' sebagai penyelenggara kau tidak tahu?" sosok itu melempar senyum sinis ke pria bersuara berat. Sementara itu, ketiga sosok lainnya terlihat resah, termasuk si pemenang lelang sementara yang dari tadi tersenyum puas.

Sang pemimpin merutuk dalam hati. Ingin rasanya ia menghajar sosok yang tiba-tiba bergabung itu. Tapi resikonya terlalu besar, ia tidak mau membuat kasus lain di mansion itu.

"Nah, seperti yang sudah kubilang, aku kemari datang untuk menawarkan bantuan. Aku akan membantu kalian agar lelang ini tetap berjalan," ujar sosok itu akhirnya.

"Ma…maksudmu kau akan… _membunuhnya_?" tanya si wanita yang makin tegang, wajar mengingat ia kalah dalam lelang dan tiba-tiba ada pihak lain yang akan mengganggu.

"Nah, mana mungkin. Terlalu mencolok kalau aku membunuhnya, meski aku bisa dengan mudah melakukannya. Aku akan membuat distraksi atau melumpuhkannya bila perlu. Intinya kalian tidak perlu khawatir akan muncul kasus baru, karena aku akan melakukannya senatural mungkin," ujar sosok itu sambil menilik kuku-kuku jarinya.

"Apa motifmu membantu kami? Dan bagaimana kalu kau berkhianat?" tanya pria bersuara agak parau, yang tak lain adalah sang pemenang sementara lelang.

"Hmm…pertama, aku juga menginginkan _barang _itu. Jadi, sebagai balasan dari pertolonganku, aku harap aku bisa menjadi salah satu penawar di lelang ini, bisa 'kan?" lagi-lagi sosok itu tersnyum sinis ke arah pria bersuara berat. Pria itu hanya mengangguk setengah hati. "Kedua, aku punya dendam pribadi pada keluarga Nara, dan itu sama sekali bukan urusan kalian. Dan jangan takut, aku selalu memegang kata-kataku. Lagipula, kalau aku berkhianat, bukankah orang seperti dia," sosok itu menunjuk pria bersuara berat, "bisa menangkap orang sepertiku dengan mudah?"

Sosok itu tersenyum angkuh, bak singa sang raja hutan yang dikelilingi oleh binatang lain yang bisa saja menjadi santapannya, cepat aatu lambat.

"Me…memangnya kau bisa membeli _barang _itu, hah?" ujar sang pria bersuara jernih, nadnya jelas meremehkan sosok itu.

Sosok itu berjalan mendekat ke arahh pria itu, lalu tersenyum manis,

"Tentu saja. Karena aku ini…"

* * *

CTARR!

Petir bersahut-sahutan dan badai masih menggila, padahal tiga jam lagi biasanya matahari akan terbit. Tapi untuk beberapa hari kedepan, orang-orang yang berada di mansion harus puas dengan cahaya pagi dari lampu neon dan kehangatan dari perapian atau pengatur suhu ruangan.

Seorang pria yang masih duduk di ruangan itu, tak peduli meski yang lainnya sudah kembli ke kamar masing-masing, matanya tengah menatap intens ke layar ponsel. Sosoknya tampak tegang, makin tegang setelah ia memijit tulisan _send_ yang berada di ponsel layar-sentuh miliknya.

_Ojou-sama,_

_Ada seseorang yang mengetahui lelang ini, ah lebih tepatnya dua orang. Namun salah satu dari mereka berniat menggagalkan lelang ini, sementara yang satu lagi akan membantu kita untuk menjaga agar lelang ini tetap berlanjut, dengan syarat agar dirinya juga ikut menjadi penawar. Tenang saja, sepertinya dia pun tak mengetahui keterlibatan anda. Bagaimana keputusan anda?_

Tak lama berselang, sebuah pean singkat sebagai balasan sampai ke ponselnya.

_Kalau begitu, biarkan saja. Aku tak peduli selama lelang itu dan nama baikku tidak terganggu._

* * *

CTARR!

Di waktu yang sama, sesosok lain yang merupakan salah satu dari penawar lelang itu juga masih terjaga, meski sosok itu tengah merebahkan dirinya di salah satu ranjang di mansion itu.

"Tidak… aku tidak boleh kalah… tidak boleh!" bisiknya pelan dan penuh tekad.

* * *

_(A/N) Halooo~ akhirnya kesampaian juga publish fic ini! setelah dibebani UTS tiap jum'at akhirnya ketemu juga ama _long weekend_ dan saya memutuskan untuk meng_upload_ bagian kedua dari fic ini, setelah merapungkan bagian ini di tengah-tengah jam kuliah saat ngantuk melanda (bikin fic memang menghilangkan kantuk saat kuliah, boleh dicoba loh)._

_Saat saya nulis ini, ternyata susah juga ya, bikin Temari nggak OOC, jadi apabila ada ke-OOc-an, mohon dimaafkan karena jujur saja ini tuntutan skenario. Dan buat yang bingung tentang alurnya, jangan sungkan-sungkan nanya, ya?_

_Ah, saya juga ingin ngucapin terima kasih banyak kepada _Melanie Joseph, Mamori Inuzuka, Berlian Cahyadi, Nara Endah Kujyou, Sabaku Yuri, Hello Kitty cute, Nara Kazuki, CharLene Choi, Dark Onyx, MinCha-chan, Hasegawa Michiyo Gled, KriwilKriwil, Lyvia Fulbuster _yang udah nyempetin untuk review (udah saya bales, silakan cek_ PM_ anda atau bagian bawah cerita untuk yang nggak __log-in)_,_ juga buat yang nge-add cerita gak mutu ini ke dalam list alerts/favorite-nya. Saya juga minta maaf karena _update_ yang terlalu lama dan mengecewakan para pembaca yang terus menunggu, percayalah saya juga pinginnya _update _sehari tiga kali kayak makan obat, namun ketika kuliah tiap hari kudu sampe maghrib ditambah perjalanan 1.5 jam dari kampus ke rumah belum lagi (_scumbag_) otak saya yang ngasih _mode writer' block _menghadang, saya nggak bisa apa-apa (kenapa jadi curcol gini sih? *digampar*). lagipula kalau saya _update-_nya kerajinan nanti ceritanya cepet beres dan saya nggak bisa ngobrol ama pembaca lagi doong~ *gombal fail*__  
_

_Tapi jangan khawatir, meski saya _update _lama, saya pastikan kalau cerita ini nggak jadi discontinued._

_Lagi-lagi saya minta review, diutamakan konkrit, juga boleh mencerca segala jenis kesalahan yang saya perbuat, juga saran dan kritik yang membangun dan masuk akal. Saya siap nerima semua cacian atau apalah itu (asal logis) karena di _FFn _ini saya belajar untuk menjadi seorang penulis. Dan, ohya, mungkin ada beberapa yang nyadar juga, selain _author' note _alias pada cerita saya (berusaha) kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang benar (termasuk EYD, penggunaan tanda baca, dsb.), jadi kalau pembaca menemukan kesalahan terkait hal tersebut janagan ragu untuk gampar saya dengan _review/PM _kalian._

_Makasih yang udah baca sampai sini. Salam persahabatan dari Bandung _:D

-regards, Fumaira

* * *

Sabaku Yuri : makasih udah review :D kilat? kilat itu jenis bela diri 'kan ya? ;P

Nara Kazuki : hontou ni? makasiihh~ makasih juga udah review :D

Dark Onyx : hontou ni? makasiih~ betewe saya masih belum pantes dipanggil senpai, lho.. eheheh. Wah, soal angka saya minta maaf, mengganggu ya? nanti mungkin saya ganti dengan menebalkan hurufnya saja kalau begitu, kebetulan di bagian dua ini nggak ada _footnote. _kilat? saya bukan petir... :p makasih udah review :D


End file.
